warriorsfanonrpfandomcom-20200215-history
MarshClan
|-| MarshClan = MarshClan || 'Welcome MarshClan was created by 'Dreaming- anyone can make a regular MarshClan cat without permission, but to add them to the allegiances and use them in official RPs you need permission. Leaders, deputies, and medicine cats cannot be made without permission. See here to join. |-| Appearance = MarshClan || '''Appearance MarshClan cats tend to have fur in duller colors, better for blending in. They are a large Clan for the most part, though not as large as RockClan cats. MarshClan cats are typically graceful despite their size, and very quiet walkers. They have well-muscled bodies fit for shoving through the mud with brute force, and thick fur that mud finds it hard to stick to. |-| Territory = '''MarshClan || '''Territory Bordered by the mountains above and the valley below lies a thick, sticky swamp. Mosquitoes flit between trees while sucking muck drags at the fur of passing cats. Few and far between consider this place habitable, but the cats who live their see the beauty in the vines dangling from the thick tree cover, in the ripples of moving mud, in the bright swamp flowers and ferns that poke up from the patches of less soggy ground, the hidden pools that capture the perfect blue of the shielded shy. If you dare to get your paws soggy, you might find the hidden reasons why the cats of MarshClan adore their slippery swamp. '''Dietary Outline :❃ Mice :❃ Shrews :❃ Voles :❃ Frogs :❃ Lizards :❃ Fish (rarely) Companion Clans :❃ RockClan :❃ TreeClan :❃ ValleyClan |-| Culture = MarshClan || '''Culture The cats of MarshClan are by far the most patient and gentle of the four Clans. Rarely do the cats slip into the mud, skilled at steadily picking their way through the swamp. And somehow none of the cats seem to mind being wet or muddy either. These cats favor peace over conflict, and are the peacekeepers at gatherings. They are hard to provoke and slow to anger, and taught from young ages that fighting is never the answer. MarshClan cats are very powerful in battle, however, no matter the names the other Clans call them. They are intelligent and good at strategics, as well as hard hitters. |-| Techniques = '''MarshClan || '''Techniques ''A description of various hunting and fighting techniques. '''Hunting MarshClan cats tend to roll in mud or leaf mold before hunting, to mask their scent. They swim or creep as close as possible to prey before leaping on in. MarshClan cats often hunt in trios or pairs, with one cat hunting and two waiting to catch and prey that gets away, or with one cat scaring prey strategically into the paws of the others. They often use the mud to trap prey or make it slower, with some cats being known to put out seeds or fruit on ground that looks solid but will slow a prey animal, while lying in wait to catch any that take the bait. Others scare prey into mud rather than in the directions of other cats if hunting alone, to make for an easy catch. Battling work in progress |-| Allegiances = MarshClan || '''Allegiances ''Current '''MarshClan allegiances. These are cats that can be roleplayed with in any MarshClan including roleplays. You can make a cat at any time, but must follow the rules here and get permission from the owner to officially become part of the roleplaying Clan. Any apprentices and kits go here'' Leader Marshstar: large silver and black classic tabby tom with bright blue eyes Deputy Berrypuddle: WIP Medicine Cat Flowerheart: WIP Warriors Reedtail: brown tabby with blue-green eyes Important Figures... Marshstar: first leader of MarshClan. He was known for his gentleness and intelligence for the most part, but his (rare) fits of anger are almost as legendary. He is also remembered as the cousin of Rockstar. Berrypuddle: first deputy of MarshClan Flowerheart: first medicine cat of MarshClan |-| Extras = MarshClan || 'Extras :❃ ''The first leader is based on a real cat :❃ MarshClan is loosely based on the Florida Everglades, and the territory is similar, though less wild and without alligators or any other of the large predators Code was done by 'Zephyr, please don't use it without permission! <3 (due to Zeph's inactivity, ask Dreaming)'' Category:MarshClan Category:Usable Clans Category:Open Clans Category:Clans Category:Content (ADragonDreaming881)